Terry Bogard
The Geese Howard Era Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry faced Yamazaki, then challenged the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the champion. However, Geese had escaped with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard (Geese's son). Taking him in, he would teach him how to fight as they travel together around the world. The Rock Howard Era After the events of the Real Bout series of Fatal Fury, the story shifts to Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, who was raised in Second South, claimed the city as his own and threatened to throw populace into chaos once more so that people could "enjoy living" once more. About 10 years after the events in Real Bout Fatal Fury, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (hosted and sponsored by Kain) would go underway, and Terry and Rock were invited to take part of the tournament. In Rock Howard's ending, Terry approaches the ruins of a mansion and finds out that Rock is now Kain's partner, and knows that he must trust Rock's decision to stick with Kain for a while. Terry then leaves the vicinity, knowing that Rock has finally left his den. After this, it is presumed Terry resumed his life of the lone wolf, leaving an uncertain future ahead. It is unknown whether Rock's ending is the canon ending, however. In his own ending he wanders Second Southtown thinking about what Kain told him about the nature of humanity. He decides that life is "all about heart" and Kain was wrong. Sometime after the Maximum Mayhem tournament, Terry is approached on an off day by Blue Mary on her motorcycle. Discussing over the whereabouts of Rock and the rumors that persist around him regarding the rise of Second Southtown as a city state, he is offered a ride by her to the Pao Pao Cafe, to gloss over the current case she is working on. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. The King of Fighters The King of Fighters series reuses the Fatal Fury storyline wherein he receives an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many installments as team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the years, Terry has always been present. He also has a rivalry with Ryo which is mostly exclusive to this series. His reasons for joining each tournament in the early entries tends to center on Terry's concerns with Geese's possible involvement. His possible death was played on during The King of Fighters '99 where he stayed behind in the collapsing NESTS's base. He didn't contact with any of his friends or loved ones until a year later. In his time of absence, Terry tracked down NESTS's men who were targeting Mary. He decides to help her out in her job by teaming up with her in the 2000 and 2001 tournaments. He organizes his teams with various members in the following years, being the one to ask Tizoc in 2003 and Duck King into the team for KOF XI. To catch up and to reunite the legendary trio of Southtown, he joins up with his brother and Joe once more in KOF XIII. Before their meeting, he had to endure a long journey back to the city and fell asleep at the station. He calls up Mary to give him a ride to Paopao Cafe, and he cheerfully arrives over 30 minutes late. His tardiness and usual attitude for any tournament upsets Joe, who knows that he and Andy have their own responsibilities besides the tournament. Although Terry doesn't understand why his friend is upset, he has a sparring match with him in Paopao Cafe. Knowing that his fan, Alice, and Geese will be participating the new tournament, Terry joins to oversee her progress along with taking his usual vigilance regarding Geese. Personality Terry Bogard is an incredibly charismatic, cheerful and friendly man with everyone around him. He bears no ill will towards anyone other than Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father. His relationship with Andy is that of respect, recognizing his younger brother as his fiercest rival. He feels a sense of kinship with Blue Mary for her loss, and the two developed a long time relationship. He treats Rock as his son, but allows him to choose his own path in life. He teasingly calls Rock, "Rookie". Terry is also well-informed of what goes on in the streets. Powers ' Sense: Terry can sense the presence of people nearby. Ergokinesis: Terry has an incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. Gather Chi: Terry can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. Power Wave: Terry can fire a projectile of energy that travels through the ground, or form an explosive area-of-effect strike known as Round Wave. Power Geyser: By punching the ground, Terry can make a more powerful version of the Power Wave, creating a massive geyser of energy coming from below the ground. He can either summon extra rows of geysers with a single punch, punch a few more times for one extra each, or wave his fist around to create more in one setting. Energy Attacks: Terry can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks. Burn Knuckle/Quick Burn: Terry can surround his fist in energy to deliver a fierce punch. Crack Shoot: Terry can surround his legs in energy and utilize it for a powerful jumping axe kick. Create Fire: Terry can create fire via an improved version of his Fire Kick move. ' Skills ' Acrobatics: Ter ry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. Adaptability: Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Terry can adapt with any opponent he faces. Resilience: Terry can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents like Wolfgang Krauser and Grant. Survival: Terry lived and grew up on the mean streets of Southtown and other parts of the USA where survival was an everyday battle. ' Fighting Style Terry uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style, mixed in with chi techniques learned from his Hakkyokuseiken master, Tung Fu Rue. He had also learned martial arts directly from his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard. Other sources state his fighting experience was also gained from brawling on the streets for years to hone proper techniques for himself, where he tested out varying methods of fighting to his tastes. Terry is an all-around fighter, with extensive knowledge of many martial arts techniques. He uses many variations of punches, such as hooks and uppercuts and can also kick with ease. A majority of his techniques have a "power naming" motif, via Power Wave, Power Drive, Power Shoot and Power Geyser. Two of his signature moves, the Crack Shoot and Power Dunk, were inspired by Terry's love for basketball, in which the latter move was enhanced in The King of Fighters XIV and was renamed the "Star Dunk Volcano". In later years, Terry also developed a technique that ties into his wolf motif, named the Buster Wolf. He also in a few instances, creates a technique that has the same input scheme as Geese's Deadly Rave (as a possible tribute), known as the Rising Beat, which first debuted in SvC Chaos. Terry also pays tribute to Geese's son Rock by having his own version of his stronger-version Shine Knuckle, the Rising Force (which acts as his HSDM/MAX2DM). His well-rounded style also carries onward into his playstyle, where he has very well-rounded normal attacks and is a very basic character to play. However, one notable downside is that his special moves are all very laggy, forcing him to play a bit carefully when it comes to trying to land big damage. Category:Characters